<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Lifetime by Not_a_girly_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043101">Next Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_girly_girl/pseuds/Not_a_girly_girl'>Not_a_girly_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Emotions, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_girly_girl/pseuds/Not_a_girly_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another disappointing birthday party, Sakura heads out late in the night to calm herself and clear her mind. While out, she bumps into Naruto who may have similar reasons on being out as late as her. From airing out their frustrations to taking a walk down memory lane, can these two keep it together as old feelings and new emotions start to resurface?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest listening to the song Next Lifetime by Eryka Badu while reading. Please enjoy this oneshot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now what am I supposed to do</p><p>When I want you in my world</p><p>How can I want you for myself</p><p>When I'm already someones girl?</p><p>I guess I'll see you next lifetime</p><p>No hard feelings</p><p>I guess I'll see you next lifetime</p><p>I'm gonna be there</p><p>"This is fucking bullshit." Sakura mumbled to herself. The letter in her hand wrinkled more and more as she read it over and over. "eleven years..eleven fucking years and all you can muster up is a letter for our daughter's birthday?" Sakura fought the urge to just ball up the piece of paper and throw it in the trash. Instead, she took a deep breath, set the paper down on the counter next to the birthday cake she made, and backed away.</p><p>"That bastard...no help, couldn't even visit his only child on her birthday." She walked up the steps and took a peak inside her daughter's bedroom. Sarada was fast sleep in her bed cuddling her pillow. Seeing her daughter at peace temporarily brought a smile to her face. "Sarada..." she sat at the bedside and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this mess..." A stray tear fell from her eye as she got up to leave the room. "I need to take a walk."</p><p>'Its almost eleven so i shouldn't be away for long'</p><p>The moon shined so bright in the night sky making it the main source of light throughout parts of the village. Though it was March, almost May in a few minutes, the night breeze still felt as if they were still in the fall, not too cold but cold enough to cause goosebumps to appear on her exposed skin. Even so, Sakura didn't mind one bit, she was tired, too tired to register how chilly the air was. The only thing running through her mind right now is how her baby looked when she learned her father wouldn't be there for another birthday.</p><p>'Momma, i thought you said that daddy was coming this time..?'</p><p>'H-He'll be here Sarada...I hope.'</p><p>'You hope?' At that moment, she knew her father wouldn't appear for the eleventh time and her face showed. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the ground to avoid her mother's eyes.</p><p>"S-Sarada..."</p><p>Witnessing her daughter crestfallen over her nonexistent father broke her heart in more ways than one. It was the same thing every year and every time, she'd wonder how she still has hope Sasuske would show when she'd long given up.</p><p>"Its been way too long, long overdue, for him to meet his only child. Yet, he still chooses to send fucking letters like that's going to be enough." Sakura quietly spoke aloud. "I don't know if i can do this anymore..maybe...maybe I should-"</p><p>"S...Sakura-chan...?"</p><p>Sakura stopped and looked at who was standing in front of her.</p><p>"Naruto? W-What are you doing out here this late?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same.."</p><p>"Right. I just wanted to...needed to take a walk outside. Clear my mind a bit, what about you?"</p><p>"Same here actually." he chuckled. "I just got off from work and thought I'd take a stroll around town before I come home."</p><p>"I see.."</p><p>Awkward silence filled the the air as they stood in front of each other.</p><p>"Well, I'll let you go now, be safe.." Naruto spoke up and started walking past her. Before, he got too far however, Sakura called out to him.</p><p>"Hey, wait..!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Its been a while since we've hung out together. Since ,you know, we've all got kids and all..."</p><p>"Yeah... Are you saying...?"</p><p>"I'm saying, do you mind walking with me."</p><p>Naruto was a little taken aback by her proposal and you can clearly see it upon his face. Thankfully, from the spot he was standing in, she couldn't see it.</p><p>"...Sure."</p><p>"So...How have you been?" Sakura asked.</p><p>"How have I been..hmm" he thought about it before answering. "I'm...not going to lie, I'm tired."</p><p>"Of work or..."</p><p>"Of everything...everyone. I don't know why but I've been feeling this way for a while and..." he sighed to himself and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"Naruto?"</p><p>"I'm...sorry. I almost..I'm sorry for almost pushing everything onto you." he laughed to himself. "This is getting too personal too quick."</p><p>"Naruto," she gently touched his forearm. "I've known you since we were like twelve, its ok, I promise. Talk to me."</p><p>Looking into those soft eyes of hers triggered something in them. Made him feel like she was his safe space.</p><p>"...I honestly don't know what wrong. I got the dream job I've been racking for since i was a kid, the village hasn't seen me as a demon is so long, friends, a family i can call my own, and yet..."</p><p>"you still feel something is missing or not...right?"</p><p>"Yeah... its gotten so bad, its affecting my home life. My oldest practically hates me while my youngest still likes me. Then Hinata...some days I don't want to be bothered and sleep on the couch. Its not the same between us like it was leading up to and during our wedding and honeymoon phase. We barely communicate and the kids are starting to notice."</p><p>"I get it and for a while, I felt the same way."</p><p>''You did?"</p><p>"Yes, well, still do. The only difference is that I know whats the problem." she said with slight bitterness towards the end.</p><p>Naruto caught it and pressed on the matter. "I can hear it in your voice at the end there, whats up?"</p><p>"Sasuke.."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"You know that today, well its most likely midnight now, but today was Sarada's birthday."</p><p>"Oh yeah, tell her I said happy birthday."</p><p>''Of course but...Sasuke didn't show his face...again. He just wrote a letter for eleventh time. I told him to be here via letter and yet... I'm just over it. Its why i had to take a breather. He makes so angry just thinking about him. I understand he has feelings about the village and how they did the Uchiha clan but dammit we're your family, Sarada is your only child, yet you never tried to see her once?/ She doesn't even know what he looks like aside from his genin and teenager days. Its all so frustrating...I feel like a single mother even though we're married." Sakura started bitterly chuckling to herself. "You, before you called out to me, i was just saying my thoughts aloud to myself. One of em was the idea of divorce."</p><p>Naruto looked at his close friend a shocked. ""I...never would've though you'd be the one to voice the decision to divorce."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean. Back then and up til now, you were so in love with him, no one, not even me, could deter you away from loving him. So yeah, I'd say I'm pretty shocked."</p><p>"...That's where you're wrong, Naruto."</p><p>"Well yeah, you're considering divorcing him so-"</p><p>"I'm not talking about that."' she looked in his eyes intently. "You said not even you could deter me away from Sasuke, you're wrong."</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"We spent so much time together trying to get Sasuke get back...because of your devotion to your promise to me. We got to know each other on a deeper level. Hell, I see why Hinata was so in love with you even back then." Sakura continued as he stayed silent. ""Sure it took me a minute but..i was beginning to fall for you. Yamato, hell, even, Sai called me out on it. And he waist deep in those self help books at the time."</p><p>"So why didn't you say anything." He asked abruptly.</p><p>"In a way, I did. Remember the summit? When I..told you that i loved you? It wasn't a lie like you thought it was. I loved you as a friend...and as a potential lover... Alas, I still in love will Sasuke as well, but what i said wasn't a lie. About time i fully resalized my true feelings, it was too late. You and Hinata were starting to get close so I..."</p><p>"Pushed us together."</p><p>"Precisely. I still had some type of feeling for Sasuke so I tried to make something with him,and we did, Sarada. Like a fool though, i tried to fix em, tried to change him, but in the end, nothing changed. You'd think, he lost his entire clan...yet you don't want to even show your face to your only child-only other Uchiha clan member? Kind of maddening to me..."</p><p>"And now.."</p><p>"And now, I'm considering leaving him. Won't be ant different. I've already been raising her since birth by myself. But how can I tell her, explain why everything is happening."</p><p>"I think you'd just have to explain to her that you can't go o anymore. Shes been around,its not like she knows right? I'm sure, even as an eleven year old, she'll understand. Kids are smart you know."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Specially her, she picks up on things so fast..." Sakura smiled as she thought back to her daughter.</p><p>"Thanks..for this. I needed this. I gotta get back home, I'll be seeing you."</p><p>He smiled. "Sure. But you were wrong too."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About Hinata and I. sure we started hanging out a little more but.." Naruto stepped closer to her. "I was still very much in love with with you. ...Maybe even now."</p><p>"Even..now..?</p><p>"You know, talking to you tonight made me realize something, my problem."</p><p>"...Whats the problem."</p><p>"My life..you haven't been in it as much as of late."</p><p>"Naruto.."</p><p>"If I known how you truly felt back then, maybe things would have been different...don't you agree?" With their faces inches away from each other, the sexual tension between them intensified, and both knew it. "Tell me, do you still have feelings for me like i do for you?"</p><p>Sakura's breathing became heavier as their lips inched closer and closer. "I-I don't know if..."</p><p>"Lets find out together." he said and closed the gap between them.</p><p>Naruto made sure to kiss her nice and slow, and just as he he imagined, her lips were as soft as can be. He hesitated before pulling her close by her pulling at her arms. Eventually, they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Breathing heavily due to kissing for so long, he asked "What about now?"</p><p>"Ah..." Words barely escaped her lips. Sakura couldn't think, her mind too much of a haze to even think clearly. Its been so long since shes been kissed by someone who truly loves her, cares for her. The softness of his lips, his warm touch on her cold skin created a whole other feeling inside of her. What was this feeling?</p><p>"Sakura-chan?"</p><p>it was love.</p><p>"..shut up." She pulled him into more passionate kiss and held him by his head. Naruto returned the kiss just as passionately and pulled her close by the waist. Both plagued each other's bodies with sensual touches and occasional gropes which gained some moans from one another.</p><p>"W-wait... wait." she said between kisses. "N-Naruto." he hummed in between kisses on her neck. "H-Hey hey hey.." she moved away from him and cupped his face in her small hands. "We can't. As much as I want you to...we can't. We're still...very married, with kids. We can't do this.."</p><p>Naruto bit his bottom lip and laid his forehead upon her. "I know. I know..." They embraced each other as they tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."</p><p>"Don't be. Its been such a long time since somebody has kissed me the way you do, so long i nearly forgot the feeling. Thank you."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Eventually, they separated from each other, as much as they didn't want to, and prepared their goodbyes.</p><p>"You know, I don't think I'll ever forget this night." said Naruto.</p><p>"Me neither..."</p><p>"...You think there's a timeline where we are together?" he asked.</p><p>"Maybe. If not," she shot him one last smile before leaving. "I'll see you next lifetime."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>